


on fathers

by allthewritestuff



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Bawson - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I am such trash for these two, Lazy Mornings, Pillow Talk, Talking, fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthewritestuff/pseuds/allthewritestuff
Summary: Ginny and Mike have a conversation about their fathers on a lazy Sunday morning in bed. Dialogue Only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have this idea in my mind that after Ginny and Mike start dating, they eventually have a talk about their fathers. And instead of hoping someone would write it so I could read it, I took it upon myself to write it. This is my first Pitch fic, bear with me. Enjoy.

“Rook?”

“Yeah?”

“I’ve always been curious…your dad…”

“What about him?”

“Do you think he’d like me?”  
  
“Yeah, he thought you were alright…maybe a little headstrong, but-”

“No, not as a player, but as…”

“As, what?”

“As…your boyfriend. Would he have approved of me dating his _little girl_?”

“Humph…”

…

…

“Well?”

“I’m sure he’d tell me I had no time for distractions, that dating you would be a distraction.”

“Yeah?”

 “The thing with him was that work was never done. Always had to keep going, no matter if I had won or lost. Can’t imagine he’d say any different after I made the majors.”

“Huh.”

“But you know what?”

“What?”

“I’d say _fuck it_.”

“Yeah?!”

“I’m a grown ass woman and I can do whatever, and frankly, _whoever_ I want.”

“As you brilliantly demonstrated last night…”

“ _Oh yeah_.”

“Good to know… I was just curious because… Rachel’s dad was never my biggest fan.”

“As a player, or as his son-in-law?”

“Probably both.”

“Geez…”

“Yeah”

“Well, for what it’s worth, I’m sure my dad would’ve come around to you. In true _Mike Lawson_ fashion, he’s tough on the outside, but on the inside he really cared. Loved with all his heart… I’m sure you guys would’ve hit it off.”

“Means a lot.”

“Anytime.”

…

“What about yours?”

“Huh?”

“You heard me, old man. Or do I need to have you fitted for a hearing aid?”

“Asshole.”

“You know you love me…”

“Unfortunately…”

“You know what, old man?!”

“Wha- _Ow_!”

“That’s what you get!”

“Okay, okay! I guess he…I mean, I would like to think he’d like you.”

“Yeah?”

“I can’t think of a reason why he wouldn’t. Can’t think of a reason why any one wouldn’t like you.”

“Not even my _feminist rants_ or my _‘lollipop fastball’_?”

“Not even.”

“Do you think you’ll ever reintroduce yourself to him?”

“I’ve come so close so many times, but right before, I just… I dunno…”

…

“Part of me sees no use in doing so, he’s has his own life and family, has had ever since I was a kid…doesn’t make sense to show up now…”

“But…”

“But… another part of me just wants… just wants his-”

“Dad.”  
  
“Yeah.”

…

…

“Well, whatever you decide to do, I’m not going anywhere.”

“Appreciate it, Rook.”

“Anytime, Cap.”

“Have I told you today that I love you?”

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t mind hearing it again.”

“I love you, Mike Lawson.”

“I love you, Ginny Baker”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this wasn't too out of character. Let me know what you think!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at the same name.


End file.
